There's A Farkle Under Your Bed
by deadlydecember1214
Summary: It turns out Cory Matthews has been chasing the wrong boy out of his daughter's bay window for years. But, the real threat is now clear… Or at least pretty clearly hiding under the girl's bed.


**Author's Note: So, technically, this one-shot is a part of my canon future Riarkle one-shot collection. If you want, read the other pieces in that collection, if not… High school Riarkle is still always cute, am I right? Also, there isn't any sex, but for real, this is an intense make out scene, so be aware because I don't want to offend!**

* * *

Riley felt absolutely lightheaded by the time her back connected with her mattress. Had she not already been utterly breathless, the landing might have knocked the air from her lungs.

Reaching up, she frantically pulled the boy hovering over her closer, drawing him in for another kiss between gasps for oxygen. Ironically, her radio, which she'd turned up to cover up any noises that might be made, played _Into You_ by Ariana Grande as near full volume just as her boyfriend ducked his head to begin kissing a trail from her jaw to where her pulse beat erratically on her neck.

She shrieked before peeling into giggles as he nibbled that _one spot_ that he knew damn well was ticklish.

Breaking from her skin to laugh, Farkle hushed her, "Quiet! Remember?"

Riley replied with only a whine, pulling his lips back up to her's. Farkle smirked into the kiss but didn't whisper any more orders, keeping his mouth busy with _much more_ pleasurable activities.

Two months.

They'd only been dating two months and Riley was positive that this was the boy she was going to marry one day.

Because being with Farkle wasn't like being with Lucas. It never had been, not even when she and Farkle were just friends and Lucas was like her brother.

For one, Lucas didn't get her like Farkle.

Lucas was always needing _everything_ spelled out for him. Farkle was the Abigail Adams High School spelling bee champ two years running and he could read Riley like an open book. There was an intimacy between them that Riley couldn't fathom sharing with Lucas.

And then there was the talking.

Hours of conversation with Farkle passed like seconds when it had drug on for days with Lucas. She felt guilty, knowing the Texas boy really had given it his all but there had always been something so uncomfortable about the attempts. And sure, Lucas had put in an effort but Riley liked that Farkle didn't have to. He was just that at ease with her.

Lastly, was _this_ stuff.

Lucas was cute and had made Riley's stomach twist and her palms sweat but that attraction seemed so childish and immature compared to this _fire_. Burning and all-consuming, she felt a _need for more_ every time Farkle so much as brushed his hand against hers.

Then again, maybe that fire wasn't exactly good for her either.

It was definitely distracting. She'd figured that out one day in English when she'd snapped out of a daydream to find she'd written a whole page about Farkle's shoulder blades and his jawline at the desk in front of her. _Absolutely humiliating._

In the present time, however, with Farkle's tall figure settled on top of her and his lips skimming the skin just underneath her earlobe, Riley couldn't care any less about _that_. About anything really.

"Up," She ordered, shoving him back.

Sitting back, Farkle gave her a confused look.

She used his shoulders to put herself in a sitting position, gripping the hem of her boyfriend's t-shirt with darkened eyes, "Off."

Swallowing hard, the boy nodded frantically and clumsily raised his arms, nearly clocking himself in the face. In one easy sweep, Riley pulled the shirt detailing the periodic table off and tossed it aside. Jerking her hips to the side, she managed to roll them and leave Farkle staring up at her dumbfounded.

Hair spilling over her shoulder, she smiled down at him with that burning fire in her gaze and ran her hands down his shoulders to his chest.

They had made out a lot in their two months, but admittedly this was the first time any clothing had been removed. Riley just couldn't help it; she wanted _more._

And Farkle, who wasn't even sure he believed in God, was completely certain that she was an angel. Or maybe a goddess herself. A siren?

Leaning down, she pressed a searing kiss to his cheek, then another to the corner of his eye, both of which fluttered shut, and finally to his ear. He might know her best spots but she certainly knew his.

Lightly, she bit his ear. The pit of her stomach scorched in satisfaction as Farkle moaned beneath her, hands coming up to clutch her hips. His fingertips were almost painful against her bones but she welcomed the closeness, feeling the electrical current surge through her from the contact.

 _More._

Sitting up, Riley grasped the hem of her own long sleeve and battled with the skin tight fabric until it too was tossed aside, leaving her in only the bra with rainbow-colored cats she'd picked out that morning. It was totally _not_ sexy and if she's thought about before she discarded her shirt she probably wouldn't have done it.

Farkle, however, looked up at her with some thrilling mix between complete dedication and blind admiration. Her eyes locked with his, cheeks turning a nervous pink as she weakly smiled, and she had no warning before he was sitting up and kissing her breathless all over again.

His hands slipped up her sides, leaving goosebumps and pure electricity in their wake.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalled a booth in a cafe and a time when Farkle had said he hadn't even realized she or Maya was beautiful. He had loved them then despite looks and now he was making it very clear that, though he may love her differently now, she was still gorgeous to him.

Laying back down together, lips locked, Riley shifted off of her knees to lie completely on top of her boyfriend. So much of him had never been in direct contact with so much of her and Riley imagined that this, _this collision of atoms and matter and energy,_ must have been how the Big Bang went down.

 _A love to create galaxies…_ Not that they'd said that aloud quite yet.

Farkle attempted to flip them back over to gain dominance, only to run out of bed and send them both crashing hard into the floorboards below.

Riley, landing on the bottom, giggled up at the ceiling, "Ow?"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Farkle asked while sitting up and resting a hand on her bare waist, looking her over.

Nodding, the girl continued to grin, finding his worry utterly adorable, "Yeah, I'm-"

"Riley! What was that noise?!" A voice yelled from some distance on the other side of her bedroom door.

Both teenagers froze for a second, staring at each other in horror, before snapping into the action. Farkle rolled across the floor, grabbing Riley's shirt and tossing it to her as she stood and rushed towards the radio to turn it down, "It was nothing, Daddy! I'm fine!"

Catching a glance at the mess her hair had become, she gasped and turned to give her boyfriend a glare, hissing, and pointing, "Seriously?"

Outside, footsteps were coming down the hallway, "Did you fall off the bed again? This is why your mother tells you not to jump on it, ya know?"

"What do I do?" Farkle whispered, looking around frantically for his t-shirt and coming up short.

Riley gave him a look of desperation as she yelled toward the bedroom door, "I know, Dad! I'm out of control!"

'Out of control?' Farkle mouthed, quirking an eyebrow. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the bed, hissing, "Hide underneath and stay quiet!"

He had just managed to duck beneath when he heard Riley's door fly open without a single knock, classic Cory Matthews Style.

"Dad! I'm seventeen now, you really _need_ to knock!" He heard Riley scold.

Cory scoffed, "I am your father, I'll knock when, _if,_ I wanna," Farkle could only imagine the eye roll Mr. Matthews was getting for that little comeback. "Besides, I was concerned for your safety!"

"Well, like I said, I'm fine! So, you can-"

"Riley?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does there appear to be a person under your bed?"

Farkle's heart dropped. Feet away, he could hear Riley drowning as she tried to recover the situation, "A person? Under my bed?"

"Yes, Riley."

"Well, why on Earth would someone be _there_?"

Mr. Matthews sounded more panicked now, "That's what I'd like to know!"

"Well, me too!"

Suddenly hands were grasping Farkle's ankles and he was practically nose-to-nose with his girlfriend's father, who also happened to be his History teacher, without a shirt on. He swallowed hard, heart racing so fast he was probably seconds from cardiac arrest.

Over her father's shoulder, Farkle saw Riley fake a gasp, "Farkle! How did _you_ get down-"

Cory, his face turning red, raised a hand to silence his daughter. She choked mid-sentence and looked down at her feet. Desperate to break the tense silence, Farkle spoke up, "Always nice to see you, Sir."

Riley face palmed.

"Farkle," Cory started low and dangerous, "You're in my daughter's room."

The teenage boy nodded slowly, "It would appear that way, Sir."

"You were under her bed."

"Again, a solid observation."

"You're shirtless."

"...It was very warm?"

That was _not_ the right thing to say. Cory stood up, allowing Farkle scramble to his feet as the grown man pointed widely between the two teenagers.

"But-but you're _Farkle!_ You're the one I didn't have to worry about! And it turns out this whole time, you've been sneaking in for _one thing_!" Cory whiled on Riley, pointing inches from her mortified face. " _Sex!"_

"Sir, I swear that isn't-" Farkle tried to fumble out some sentence to reassure the older man but he got the feeling that Cory wasn't going to be reassured by anything he had to say.

Luckily, Riley cut him off, exclaiming, "Dad! Oh my god! We weren't even having sex!"

But Cory was beyond listening, throwing his hands over his ears, "In my own house! Under my own roof!"

More footsteps came down the hallway and soon Topanga was in her daughter's doorway, taking in the scene before her, "What is going on?!"

Cory fell to his knees, hugging his wife around the middle and pointing back to the two blushing, humiliated teenagers, "Deflowering our little girl, Topanga! My own house! Shirtless!"

Riley mother looked Farkle over, standing there with no shirt, and then her daughter, with messy hair and a disbelieved shirt of her own, letting things click into place. Petting her husband's hair, she looked down at him, "Cory, get yourself together. We have a situation to deal with, not go into over dramatics over."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Riley and Farkle sat at either end of the Matthews' couch. The poor boy had finally recovered his t-shirt but not his pride.

Glancing over at her boyfriend, Riley wondered if this was it for them.

Sure, Farkle knew how crazy Cory was from their long friendship but it was different now. What if he decided she wasn't worth the trouble? If her crazy family really wasn't what he wanted?

Cory paced before them, finishing up his lecture, "And even if you two think it's just sex, sex can lead to babies! And babies are for life!"

She'd said it a million times in the last ten minutes, but again Riley prepared to repeat herself. _We're weren't even having sex!_ They'd only been dating two months, for god's sake! And Riley, well, she'd never... the point was they'd never even had sex!

Farkle, however, beat her to it, speaking for the first time since they'd been drug into the living room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Matthews. I understand that you're upset about finding out about me and Riley but you seem to be under the impression that this," he gestured between himself and the brunette, "Is some sort of 'friends with benefits' relationship based on sex."

Clearing his throat and plucking up his courage, he turned to look right at Riley. Their eyes locked and he could see the uncertainty in those melting chocolate spheres. Shaking his head, he continued more softly, "It's not like that."

"Oh yeah? Then, please Farkle, enlighten us!" Cory exclaimed, sweeping his arm around the room to Topanga and a poorly hidden, eavesdropping Auggie.

"I- I, uh," Farkle reached over and took Riley's hand, running a thumb over her knuckles, "I love her, Sir. We're really together and I love her."

He'd said the words before, but this was a declaration in front of someone more than just her. A declaration that meant so much _more_. It melted her heart and she couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he really did think she was worth the trouble after all...

"Riley?" Her mother's voice drew her back to the planet Earth and the living room.

She turned away from electric blue eyes and looked at Topanga, eyebrows furrowed.

Her mother continued, "Is this true?"

Riley didn't exactly know if her Mom meant the 'really together' part or the 'I love her' bit but either way, she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Slowly, surely, she nodded, "Yes, it's true. And I love him."

She still got grounded for a month and a lifelong ban on boyfriends in the bedroom...

But Farkle loved her and she loved him so it could have been worse.

* * *

 **Pretty such Riarkle is pure sweetness? Everyone agree? Okay, ANYWAY! Check out the other one-shots in this series. They are based in the future and are canon compliant. AND SEND ME REQUESTS! You could just put, like, "Riley telling Farkle she's pregnant for the first time" or "Getting engaged" and I'll write a one-shot of that moment in our favorite pairing possible future lives!**


End file.
